


Tentang Burung Kiriman Surga

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mantap-Mantap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Apa yang lebih kuat dari rasa takut? Jawaban yang benar: rasa sange.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Tentang Burung Kiriman Surga

**Author's Note:**

> Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump (dan Joe Trohman) adalah anggota Fall Out Boy, yang merupakan band rock Amerika berisi orang dewasa nan independen. Karya ini murni bersifat fiksi dan non-profit, dibuat untuk menyalurkan ide semata.
> 
> Ini aslinya ditulis di 16 Januari 2020. Saya bangga dengan karya satu ini, semoga kalian juga menyukainya:) Terima kasih telah membaca!

“Pete,” mulai Patrick. “Aku mau putus.”

Mendengarnya, Pete berjengit. Bukan saja karena ucapan itu tak jelas rimbanya, tetapi karena pula Patrick menghisap terlalu kencang. Memang mereka berdua tolol. Joe bilang, jodoh selalu berbagi satu sel otak yang sama. Nah, ya, beginilah. Patrick bisa saja mengatakan itu lain kali—bukan saat mereka percintaan mereka mulai panas.

“Kenapa mendadak?” tanya Pete. Itu memang ungkapan aneh, melihat Patrick masih saja semangat di bawah situ. Jika Patrick benar-benar mau putus mereka tidak akan bertelanjang bulat begini sekarang.

Patrick berhenti sejenak, supaya bisa menanggapi. Napasnya ketika mendesah membuat Pete merinding nikmat sekujur badan. “Ya, ibuku menyuruhku.”

“Kalau ibumu menyuruhmu, artinya kau tidak mau, kan?”

“Aku mau.”

“Kok?”

Patrick menengadah, menatap Pete langsung di mata. Wajahnya merah. “Kemauan ibuku ya kemauan aku. Sesederhana itu.” Ia terlihat agak menyedihkan, dalam cara yang nakal.

Ini masalah besar. Pete cinta Patrick; mereka sudah lima tahun bersama. Dua sebagai kekasih. Apa yang Patrick pikirkan, Pete katakan, dan apa yang Pete dengar, Patrick pikirkan. Intinya dia memang sudah menjadi bagian vital dari Pete sendiri. Istilahnya, jika Pete hatinya, Patrick otaknya. Tanpa Patrick Pete bakal jadi orang sinting. Dan tanpa Pete, Patrick mungkin akan betulan bisu. (Tidak mungkin tuli sebab nadi Patrick mendenyutkan musik.) Kalau mereka lantas berpisah Pete bakal senewen. Uring-uringan. Bahkan galau berkepanjangan, seberapapun itu terdengar lebay. Patrick dan dirinya saling melengkapi dengan amat sempurna.

Itu yang seharusnya Pete pikirkan.

Ya, ya, Patrick dan dirinya teramat sempurna melengkapi satu sama lain. Seperti yin dan yang, yang kalau dilihat-lihat seperti angka 6 dan 9. 69. Jadi lingkaran penuh. Jadi nol. 0 bulat. Mereka sedang telanjang bulat. Aduh, kalau mereka putus tidak bisa telanjang bulat lagi.

Resah, Pete berusaha menolak. “Aku tidak mau putus.”

“Aku juga.”

“Tadi katanya mau?”

“Terpaksa mau. Kalau benarnya aku ogah.”

Pete menghela napas. Patrick sudah 21 tapi kadang ia masih bertingkah seperti bocah 17 tahun. Alias, tidak teguh pendirian. “Kenapa ibumu mau kita putus?”

“Kau tahu lah. Alasan klasik. Tidak bisa masuk Surga, tidak bisa dilindungi negara...”

“Kalau mau dilindungi, tinggal pindah negara saja.” Pete menjeda. Sungguh ia inginnya melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. “Lagi pula buat apa kita mengejar surga di Alkitab begitu.”

“Kau mau bilang itu bohong?”

“Aku tidak bilang itu bohong. Hanya saja Surga sudah mengirimkan perantara. Kita sudah tahu sedikitnya bagaimana Surga terasa.”

“Bagaimana?”

“Ya, bagaimana rasanya memberiku oral?”

Patrick mengerjap. Lalu, cengirannya mengembang.

Pete berdecak. “Surga itu ada di bumi, kalau kau menemukan burung pengantarnya.”

“Sesat kau.”

“Tapi memang begitu, kan.”

“Pete, itu _menggelikan_.”

“Memangnya kau lebih percaya siapa? Ibumu? Atau aku?” Lebih baik langsung saja. Kalau Patrick mau putus sekarang, ya, sudahlah. Kalau tidak, bagusnya mereka lanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Surga yang mana? Yang di bumi, ataukah yang nanti? Jawabannya sudah jelas. Patrick bisa mendengar ibunya marah-marah, menyuruhnya untuk cepat jawab saja supaya semua ini bisa langsung berakhir. Ia harus jadi anak berbakti. Anak baik. Ibu sayang padanya, dan ia mau Patrick menjadi orang yang lurus hingga sampai ke surga. Yang asli.

Namun memang dasar ia durhaka (sebagaimana pula kata ibunya), Patrick menjawab enteng. “Kau.” Lalu kembali mengulum burung yang berkedut-kedut.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~You thought I'm over Peterick but no I'm coming back stronger now~~


End file.
